universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Stinkmeaner
'''Colonel H.M. Stinkmeaner '''is a Reccuring Antagonist from The Boondocks. Entrance Back From Hell Stinkmeaner leaps out of a fire. Special Attacks Neutral B - Nigga Moment Stinkmeaner will start up his own rant. Anyone near the front of him will recieve damage. Unlike Hitler's, Toon Snake's, and AGK's rants, Stinkmeaner doesn't need to charge his up and will rant for as long as the button is held. He can also move while ranting, but it'll only be at half his normal speed. While moving, Stinkmeaner will leave a trail of spit that opponents can slip in. Side B - Axe Stinkmeaner will get his axe out. While he has it out, Stinkmeaner's movement is limited and he can only do one jump. Press B to swing it. Press B in conjunction with any direction you point the analog stick in to throw it. It will keep flying until it goes off screen. It can't be picked up upon hitting the ground. Stinkmeaner can use it again as soon as it gets off screen (or possibly hits someone). Up B - Kicked in Yo Chest Stinkmeaner does an extra leap followed by a kick in whatever direction he's facing as he does this special attack. Down B - Lucky Trip Stinkmeaner holds his walking stick out. If someone melee-attacks Stinkmeaner, he'll trip them up. Stinkmeaner will then do a war cry followed by him whacking the opponent's knee with his stick. While holding the stick out, Stinkmeaner can't move. Press any button to cancel the move. While doing the war cry, Stinkmeaner is open to attacks from other opponents. If he's attacked, the move is cancelled. The trip will give the opponent 20% damage. The whack on the knee will give them another 20% damage adding up to 40% damage. Final Smash - Possession Stinkmeaner's soul will exit his body, which will fall down being inanimate, and then take over the nearest opponent. While possessing the opponent, Stinkmeaner not only gets the neutral B move but all the opponents attacks, taunts and special abilities. After a while, Stinkmeaner will leave the body and return to normal. If he gets KO'd in the opponent's body, he will not lose a stock. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: "No!" Star KOSFX: "Lady Libtery got balls!" Screen KOSFX: "Naughty!" Taunts Up: "All aboard! Woo woo!" Sd: "What's my name, nigga!?" Dn: "Aah ain't my name! My mama didn't name me Aah!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Okay, I'll watch the humanitarium. I think I hit a wheelbarrow on the way over here." 2. "Ooh, that's bitchin' that bitch!" 3. "You, nigga, is *bleep*! Your mother is *bleep*!" 4. (vs. black characters) "Bitch-ass nigga!" Failure/Clap: Lying dead Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Smash Attacks *Sd: Cane Bash *Up: *Dn: Tilt Attacks *Sd: Flying Kick *Up: Overhead Cane Swing *Dn: Aerial Attacks *N-Air: *F-Air: *B-Air: *U-Air: *D-Air: Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward: *Back: *Up: *Down: Misc. *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Ground Attack: *Trip Attack: Snake Codec TBA Character Description Colonel H.M. Stinkmeaner is the rude, racist, and blind old man that Robert Freeman killed in a street fight. He openly states that he hates all people, and was even once called the worst human being ever. He spent most of his childhood disagreeing most on things, such as peace, and unity. And he has absolute no pleasure in believing to enjoying anything, like sunsets, trees, dolphins nor rainbows. At age fifteen, he lost his sight to cancer, and took extreme pleasure in dedicating the rest of his life to making everyone's lives a living hell. The doctors expected him to die, but it is believed that his "Love of Hatred" which has kept him alive to live in old age. He is one of the biggest antagonists on the show. Stinkmeaner is the most evil human beings ever. He is sadistic and terrible to everyone he meets, and enjoys the pain and anguish of other people. He claims to hate most or everyone in general (especially black people), but in truth, he justs loves being bad. He lived a long, terrible life, as when he dies he is sent to hell. He uses the phrase "Bitch ass nigga," or "nigga," in almost every sentence he uses and even called The Devil (a Satan) himself a "Bitch ass nigga". He often pronounces "nigga" like "nyi-cuh" and over enunciates it. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes * Default (G) * ??? * Other Body (B) * ??? * ??? * ??? * Kung-Fu Wear Victory Theme The Boondocks Theme Song (Seasons 2-3) Relic Axe Trivia *TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Adult Category:Boondocks Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Old Category:Blind Category:Fighter Category:Racism Category:Internet Meme Category:Back from the Dead Category:Demon Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Scary Characters Category:Cults Category:Adult Swim Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Black Characters Category:Racist to their own race Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Perverts Category:Rude Characters Category:Angry Characters